The present invention relates to theatrical lighting and, more specifically, to cyc lighting devices.
Theatres use many different types of lights, such as flood lights and spotlights to achieve a variety of lighting effects. Often, it is desirable to light a large curtain or wall, commonly called a cyclorama or “cyc,” with a smooth light wash. Lighting of cycs is typically done using a cyc light, which produces a diffused light wash that provides even coverage on the surface of the cyc.